


You and I

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smoking, wound hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Will and Hannibal after the fall.~~“I forgot. We are conjoined.” Hannibal’s voice is barely above a whisper.“You forget, that I did not only take you off the cliff I took myself. You killed me, as I killed you Hannibal. And we will be together like this.” He presses his hand into Hannibal’s stomach. Hannibal groans, the pain flooding his senses. “Forever. I’m not going anywhere. You are my family now.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this a while ago! It feels, almost needed tonight. So I hope somebody enjoys it. 
> 
> Find me @Grantairess on twitter

Hannibal stared at Will’s hands. The cigarette smell filled the room, and Will silently smoked like he hadn’t even thought about it. 

They had made it to a hotel room, bandages, and tape the only thing that was holding them together after the fall. They had money, Hannibal always had money. But in hiding, until they could get out of the country, the money was all but useless. 

The cigarette pack was something in the bag that Chiyoh had dropped off. The room they were in was already cheap, the smell Will’s cigarette was giving off seemed to be awakening the rest of the cigarette smell of the room. The bleach the small woman who cleaned the room was not enough to cover it. Hannibal had the deep urge to reach across the bed where he was resting, and slap the cigarette out of Will’s mouth. 

Maybe slap Will himself a little bit. 

“Why are you staring at me like that.” Will takes a drag off the cigarette and finally looks away from the small tv in the corner of their room. It was playing the news that very mysteriously hadn’t mentioned them since the fall. It wasn’t a question they both knew what was making Hannibal stare at Will like that. 

“You’ll heal slower smoking. With that hole in your mouth.” Hannibal’s voice was ruder than he meant it to be, he threw the words at Will like it was his own wound that wouldn’t heal with the smoke that was curling between Will’s beautiful lips. 

“I won’t smoke more than this one.” Will’s eyes narrow at him, like he was ready for the fight that was brewing behind Hannibal’s words. Will stands up, having to steady himself on the arm of the chair. He was tired. They both were. They needed to eat and drink and clean their wounds before they went to sleep. 

“How long have you been smoking?” Hannibal tried to control the emotion in his voice. 

“Started the week me and Molly got married. It’s been on and off since.” Hannibal needed to stand up, get himself out of the room and out of the smoke that was infecting his nose. The smoke that was slowly infecting Will’s lungs. Hannibal went over three different things he could do at this moment. He could demand Will stop smoking, he could physically stop Will from smoking, or he could leave. 

Hannibal didn’t want to do any of that. He kind of just wanted to kill Will, and himself. And be over with it. The uncertain emotions that he had floating in his veins. He was sick of them. Will came to sit on the bed beside him. 

“What is your problem?” Hannibal silently stares ahead of him, refusing to look at Will. Refusing to admit the emotions that were making their way up his stomach. He felt like he could scream. “Hannibal. We are in a shitty motel, in the middle of nowhere. Barely alive. This isn’t the best time to finally learn how to shut your mouth.” 

“Do you think about her?” Hannibal turns so suddenly to Will that Will didn’t have time to hide his surprised expression. His mouth, which would taste like cigarettes, hung open slightly and his eyes stared at Hannibal. “Do you want to go back to all of them? Uncle Jack, Alana. Margot. Your family.” Hannibal’s voice is choked and bitter and Will looked so shocked by it that he had to urge him to hit him. 

Hannibal didn’t experience emotion like this. He knew that his vulnerability, this aggression was coming from how tired he was of being injured. How much he wanted to move on with his life. With his and Will’s life, and how nervous he was around Will now. He kept waiting for Will to betray him again. There was nothing that said he wouldn’t. 

“The only thing I’m thinking about right now is you, and how you are probably a little high on the pain meds you took earlier.” Will’s hand was on his face, and Hannibal’s eyes went to the bandage on his face. The bandage that he was worried about earlier. Worried how Will wouldn’t heal right if he picked up smoking. How his teeth would hurt, how he might die one day because he was smoking. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You're not. Move over.” Hannibal moves over so that Will can lay in the bed beside him. Will moves him, Hannibal going with what he wants easily. Will lays him down so that he can curl up behind Hannibal’s back and hold him. The room was quiet, the TV was low. The lights were low, and if they had been off Hannibal could have fallen asleep. Instead of saying anything about it he just let Will hold him. He enjoyed the way that Will’s breath felt, soft against his neck. “You are not okay. You have a hole in your side, your body is beaten and broken because I pushed you off a cliff. And you are insecure because in the past I have betrayed you. This feels like the worst and best thing that has ever happened to you.” 

“I forgot. We are conjoined.” Hannibal’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

“You forget, that I did not only take you off the cliff I took myself. You killed me, as I killed you Hannibal. And we will be together like this.” He presses his hand into Hannibal’s stomach. Hannibal groans, the pain flooding his senses. “Forever. I’m not going anywhere. You are my family now.” 

“I wouldn’t survive a separation.” Hannibal’s voice was soft, trying to hide the desperation that he felt going through him. 

Will presses a kiss to the back of his head. His hand is still pressed into Hannibal’s stomach, and the pain and pleasure that Hannibal feels enough to make him hard. He wants to press back against Will to see if he’s hard, but instead, he finds himself slowly falling asleep. He hadn’t fallen asleep so easily before. He vaguely remembers holding Mischa’s hand as a child, maybe finding rest like this. 

~~~ 

The small house they had found themselves in was nice. Overly nice, or so Will kept telling him. Hannibal refused to live somewhere for a long amount of time without a nice kitchen. 

Chiyoh had dropped them off and disappeared into the night. Hannibal knew she would come back if he called her, but he was happy to leave her to her own devices for a while. He was curious to know what she was getting up to, as he always was. 

Hannibal thought Will enjoyed the house, even if he didn’t say so. He spent most of his day outside. Fishing was his main hobby. Working on whatever engine he has found. Hannibal enjoyed watching him from a distance. Reading a book, a glass of the overly sweet tea Will keeps in the fridge. 

Taking a sip from the iced tea, he watches Will work on a motor. His hands were dirty, and he was sweating through his shirt. The view was one that Hannibal appreciated very much. 

Will walks over and takes the tea from Hannibal’s hand, easily draining his glass even though there is a pitcher on the table a few feet away and glass for Will to drink out of. 

“I’m going to shower and run into town. Do you need anything?” Hannibal shakes his head but tilts his head up. Will rolls his eyes but leans down to kiss him all the same. Hannibal presses up, making the kiss deeper. Will pulls back much sooner than Hannibal would have enjoyed. 

“I’ll see you later, babe.” 

Hannibal hums his response, turning the page in his book. He wanted to ask what Will needed to go to town for by himself, but he was sure that he was about to figure out what it was pretty quick. Hannibal takes a sip of his over sweet tea and wonders if he should get an umbrella. He doesn’t want to get to tan out here. 

~~~

Will came back late at night, late enough that Hannibal had started to cook dinner. The scar on his face was bright in the light of the kitchen, his face pinched down into a small frown from it. Every time Hannibal noticed it he would feel a soft pull in his side. The bullet had left a scar, the scar deep. 

He had a small puppy sitting in his arms. Hannibal sighed, setting down his spatula. Will smiled, at him. The not scared side of his face pulled up. Hannibal couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with him. 

“Where did you find him?” Hannibal turned off the stove, letting the meal simmer. The dog lets out a whine, his nose in the air smelling the food. “I don’t have anything for him to eat.” 

“I got stuff in the car.” Will set the puppy on the floor. He walked over to Hannibal and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his nose into Hannibal’s neck smelling something clean. Hannibal sighed and held him back. 

“So, this was planned.” Will laughed and kissed his neck. 

“You aren’t angry, you can’t even pretend you are Hannibal.” 

“If he pisses on my floor, I will be.” 

Will laughed but stepped back when the dog nosed at his legs to pick him up. The puppy licked at Will’s face, a smile bloomed across Will’s face that Hannibal isn’t sure he’s ever seen. 

“What’s for dinner?”

“It’s a surprise. Why don’t you go put the dog away so I can set up the table.” 

Will kissed his cheek before he walked away to collect a large number of dog toys and bedding he “accidentally” bought for the puppy. Once he was safely set down in his crate for the night Will went back to the kitchen to see if Hannibal needed any help.

“Can you set the table darling?” Hannibal’s voice was almost too sweet to Will, but Will let it go. It’s not like Hannibal would poison his food. He took the plates off the counter and headed to the dining room. 

When Hannibal finally served the food, Will didn’t bother taking his time to dig in. 

  
  



End file.
